Percy and the Aphrodite girls!
by This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME
Summary: Percy is just minding his own business when he's kidnapped by some people. Some girls. Some APHRODITE GIRLS. Rated M for a DAMN GOOD REASON KIDS. What will Drew and the girls do to him? Can Amy survive the dildo of doom? How will Percy react to being a sex slave, only allowed to leave after a week? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is gonna be awesome**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

**Before the story, I'd like to say that I have created a character or two and this story will be my **_**desperate**_** attempt at lemons and a first story! And um, this is perverted shit so yeah XD**

(Percy POV)

I walked towards the beach to meet up with Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Jason, and Piper when suddenly my vision goes fuzzy. I scream and whirl around but I don't see anybody. Another hit to the head renders my eyesight useless. I feel a tug in my gut and I realize that the beach is to my right and if I get to the water I could escape. I stagger around, desperately trying to escape but one final blow to the head knocks me down and I black out.

…

My eyes are readjusting themselves, realizing that I can see now. My eyes flutter open, but I immediately shut them because they're not used the bright light. They slowly open and I see several girls hovering around me. I begin to realize that they are a group of Aphrodite girls. I recognize Drew, Silena, Es'me and Gail.

"Wha-what?" I mutter.

"Hello hon'." Drew says, kissing me on the cheek.

"What's going on? What time is it?" I ask.

"Oh, we brought you from the dock to the Aphrodite cabin! That was, what was it? 20 minutes ago?" Drew tells me.

"Why am I here? And where- WHERE ARE MY PANTS?" I yell. My member is pulsing and erect, naked and hanging in the air. I look to my left and right and my hands are hand cuffed to the poles of their bunk beds. When I look at my feet, they're tied to some sticks.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell.

"Oh, don't worry Percy. We're gonna take _good _care of you." Es'me soothes me.

Es'me is a beautiful tan girl with the curviest and sexiest body in the camp. Her caramel hair hangs off her shoulders perfectly and her perky and sexy boobs are huge and amazing. She is only wearing a small, SMALL pair of panties and a very loose bra.

"Hey Percy, your member. Is it 8? 9?"

"9 ½ ." I answer.

"Good…" she tells me. She slowly slides off her panties and then she takes off her bra revealiggggggggggng her insane tits. I wanted those badly. She positioned her vagina and my dick and then she slides on it. My entire dick fills her up to the brim.

"OH! Ugh! Uhhh!" she moans.

She begins to ride me and I'm powerless to do anything. She continues to bounce up and down on my cock.

"Uhh, I think I'm gonna- UHHHHHhhh-" I groan as my entire load explodes inside of her. Then she cums on me and her cum drips downs my legs.

She comes off me and then she looks down at my member and shoves the entire thing inside her mouth. Holy shit! She goes at super speed, sucking on it. She doesn't even gag.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I stammered.

My jizz shot into her and she swallowed all of it. She smiled and stood up.

Soon all of them gave me hand jobs or blow jobs and they all rode me like a horse in the summer. Well, it _was_ summer.

"W-why did you do this?" I weakly asked them.

"Because we've all had a crush on you at one point or another!" Drew said.

"Well let me go now, you've all had your fun." I said dryly.

"We can't let you go! You'll tell Chiron about us!"

"I won't. Besides, if I'm not active, I'll get bed sores and cancer from lack of sunshine and stuff like that."

"Hmm… Good point. We'll just keep you for a week or so."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Just let me go!" I yelled.

"Shh Percy… Just let it go. Hey guys, wanna go to sleep? If you want to have fun with Percy, just wake up and do whatever. G' night!" Drew said.

"See ya' later Percy." Silena said as she gave me a 10 second French kiss and kissed the top of my member.

Es'me walked up to me and began to whisper in my ear.

"I'm so sorry. You do realize they will just keep doing this you know." She whispered.

"I know…" I sadly said. She walked off to bed and sleep came.

Twice in the night I was awoken by random girls riding on me, three times for blow jobs and once for a hand job.

In the morning I was famished, they untied my hands and let me wander around, but they had some clubs and said they would club me in the head if I tried anything. I ate some food, did some sit ups and jumping jacks because I had cramps in my body from not moving, all naked so all of them were just sitting next to me the entire time. Jumping jacks were there favorite.

"Could I take a shower?"

"Sure. We apoxy glued the windows shut F.Y.I" Drew said.

"I wasn't gonna escape, I don't want to see your clubs again…" I muttered.

I got into the shower and turned on the water. They still hadn't given me clothes which was annoying. I turned on the water and let myself get wet because sometimes I needed to actually clean myself. Someone knocked on the door.

"What do you need?" I asked whoever was outside.

"Oh, nothing Percy… Just a little favor from you…"

Gail walked in naked with her boobs bouncing a bit. She looked so sexy.

"Gail, what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she asked. She had some rope and a potion, I guess to tie me up and get me horny. I was pretty damn mad. They kidnap me, make me stay here a week, _rape_ me and now they're gonna do it again? That's it, these dirty Aphrodite girls need a lesson, and I'm going to teach them it hard.

With a flick of my hand, a little jet stream of water snakes towards the door and hits the doorknob, locking the door. A huge, crooked evil smile forms on my face.

"P-Percy? Actually I think I'll come back again in a bit."

"You're not going anyway Gail."

My member becomes erect and begins to throb.

"Percy, no, I want to go."

"I wanted to go, but you wouldn't let me. I won't let you."

"Percy! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to break you!" I yell. I grab her and put her on the floor. She tries to crawl away, but I grab her and hold her in place.

"No, Percy, don't!" she pleas.

"I don't care!" I yell and I smack her ass, leaving a red print on it.

"Brace for impact, bitch." I whisper to her.

"Nooo!" she cries.

Then I thrust my 9 ½ inch into her and she screams. I begin to go in and out of her tight vagina, eventually loosening it. As I continue, she whimpers and groans.

"I think I'm gonna- Uhhhhhh!" she moans as her cum dribbles down us.

"Shut up and deal with it!" I growl.

Within the next minute, I spurt my entire load into and she cries. But I don't stop. I thrust in and out for a half hour, demolishing her. She crumples on the floor and exhaustedly falls to sleep.

"1 down, several to go." I mutter to myself. I was going to get out of here before people began to worry about me.

I walk out of the bathroom and see 2 girls. Before they can react to my expression and my erect member, I snap my fingers and water snakes out of the bathroom swirls around them so they can't move.

"Wha- where's Gail?" one of them stutters.

"Oh, she's in there. But don't be jealous, you'll get your fill." I said.

Before the girl could protest, I shove my entire 9 ½ inches inside of her.

The girl shrieks and then I thrust in again, making sure all of it is inside of her.

Then she gets into it and begins to ride it.

"You like that?" I ask.

"I love it! I love it!" she whimpers. I take it out of her.

"No! Put it back! We haven't come! AHH!" she screams as I pimp slap her ass.

"Who's your master?" I yell.

"You are!" she says. "Just put it back in!" she pleas.

"You'll get it bitch!" I shout.

I full her up for 10 minutes and we've both cummed countless times. Once I had thought I'd did it to her enough, I rummage through one of their drawers and find a vibrating dildo and pick it up.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty…" I snicker as I put it to the highest level, 10.

"N-no! Not level 10! That thing is meant for the gods! Only mom can take it! She was the one who gave it to me! _Drew_ can barely take a level 3 and Silena nearly fainted with a level 4! And they're the best at sex in this cabin!"

"Hmmm, well let's see how you do with a 10 anyway. Good thing your cabin is soundproof." I mutter. Once I switch to 10, it feels like a magnitude 8 earthquake in my hand. I laugh and plunge it into the girls ass. She screams so hard that I thought my eardrum ruptured.

"Stop it! It hurts so much!" she shrieks as it vibrates her apart.

"PERCY, STOP IT! TAKE IT OUT!" She cried.

"Nope."

The girl's aura began to glow golden and bright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The vibrating dildo stopped working but the girl was still glowing golden.

"Hmm, interesting…"

As the girl panted and rested, still glowing golden. I walked towards the girl I hadn't talked to yet.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her.

"…" She doesn't answer.

"I said," I yelled at her as I smacked her ass. "What-is-your-_name_?" I yell, each word after a smack.

"D-Delta. My name is Delta." She stammers.

"Nice name." I say.

"Why are you doing this? What about Annabeth?"

"I'm just having a bit of revenge." I say as I kiss her. I finger her vagina and then I go to her back and thrust my member inside of her. She screams as I penetrate her.

"You like that you dirty bitch?" I growl at her.

"Yes, yes I do!" She says as she begins to ride on me.

"Yeah you do!" I said.

After several minutes of this, we both cum and then I snap my fingers and they both fall to the floor, released from their watery bonds.

(_**Author's note: **__XD I don't know why but "Watery bonds" just sounded so stupid in my head I just HAD to do it!)_

"What's the deal with you?" I ask the other girl.

"My name's AMY F.Y.I. And I don't know…" she weakly says. She's still glowing a faint but visible golden.

Then out of nowhere, in a flash of pink mist, Aphrodite appears in the middle of the room.

"Why hello everybody! How are you all?" She asks Delta and Amy.

"Gee, I don't know. Us and Gail just got RAPED and I practically had a mini earthquake shoved up my ass and now I'm golden!" Amy yells.

"Oh my! Was the V-D-"

"Vibrating dildo?" I ask.

"Yeah. Was it on level 10?"

"Yes, why?" Amy asked.

"Good gods, I never thought it would actually happen…" Aphrodite stammered to herself.

"What? What's happened to Amy?" Delta wondered to Aphrodtie.

"What happened to her is what I believed would be the unachievable. Level 10 is a level reserved only for gods. The only gods who have achieved level 10 of the Almighty V-D is me, of course, Athena, Artemis, Persephone, and a few of my hardcore servants."

"Wait, are you saying that I just achieved a feat worthy of only the _gods_?"

"Yes, and Hades will be after you unless you become a god. Which is why I must bestow the greatest honor a mortal can have- becoming a god." Aphrodite told Amy.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Amy slowly rose into the air and her eyes opened wide, completely white. Her whole body shined and then in a brilliant flash of light, she fell back to the floor.

"I-I feel _GREAT!_" She beamed.

"Yes, now you are immortal. You may die whenever you want though, so don't become suicidal. See you later honey! Oh. And happy birthday Delta!"

"Thanks." Delta said.

"Woah, I'm a god. I'M A GOD."

She looked at me and I flew into the air by my throat. But then Aphrodite reappeared.

"Also, no killing or maiming." She reminded Amy. I fell back to the floor. Then Aphrodite disappeared.

"Damnit! Well, you can go now Percy."

"Really? Just like that? This adventure ends with you turning into a god from a vibrating dildo?"

"I guess. See ya later Perce." She waves to me.

"Uh yeah, see you guys. Next time you guys kidnap me, I'm gonna rape all of you, so don't do it again, k?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, I walk out of the cabin, completely naked, and walk through camp. There was a lot of screams and laughs. Then I see Annabeth.

"Percy! Oh gods, where the FUCK have you _been_?" she yells at me. I don't answrer. Instead I lean towards her, and kiss her for 10 seconds before breaking off and walking towards my cabin to get a bathing suit. I put it on and walk towards the beach.

As I walk back to Annabeth, I grab her and sling her over my shoulder.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." I smile and answer.

Once we get to the dock, I look towards the beach and see Travis, Katie, Jason, and Piper. I bet they have a spare bathing suit for Annabeth. But before that, I have something to do…

As I look towards the water as I stand at the very edge of the dock, I snicker.

"Jackson, you son of a bitch, you better not-"

She doesn't finish because right then and there I jump in with Annabeth into the water. We both float to the bottom of the water in a giant bubble. She's pretending to pout, but a smile is forming on her face.

"Best underwater kiss part 2?" I ask.

"You know it." She says.

And then we embrace each other and kiss. And it fucking rocked.

_**Author's note- Percy's still a lying, cheating, raping son of a bitch who just had sex with 3 girls who weren't Annabeth. XD**_

_**Hope you liked it even though it was perverted as shit. :I**_

_**I'm working on a ToD fic with all of them with lot's o' dramabomb n' crap. Going pretty well so far, about 63 pages in and like 20,000 words. So anyway, review and fave this, thanks!**_

_**:)**_

_**This story is gonna be awesome!**_


	2. Author note- New chapter coming some way

"Hmmmmmmm…" I say as I press my fingers against my temple. "The people want more mindless sex and Percy being a total rapist? They respond positively to rape and forceful sex? They enjoy detailed descriptions of smut and lemons? Why not? If they like these, these _stories _then I shall deliver! I will give this following of people these stories and hope that they are satisfactory!" I yell.

"Now, the question is, what do they want to see?" I ask myself as I look on my reviews.

_**DUN KNOW- 9/9/13 chapter 1**_

_Nice story, mnext chapie, can you do an orgie?_

"They want a disgusting, wet and sticky orgy? I SHALL DELIVER! PILE YOUR REQUESTS OF DISGUSTING PEVERTED FANTASIES AND THEY MIGHT COME TRUE!" I yell. It is time to give the people what they want!

_**Author's note-**_

Okay guys, it's me for real now. I meant for Percy and the Aphrodite Girls to be a stand alone story. Since I'm new I didn't know that you had to mark a story as completed or updating and crap. I have some ideas now that I realize that I have to make a new chapter or you guys will kill me. To death, I'm guessing. So now that I have an idea, tell me what kind of skex and stuff you want to see and I'll put that skex in because, face it. Who doesn't like skexy smut filled fan fics? I know I stink bad shit crazy at descriptions, but hey, I DON'T GIVE A CUM FILLED MOUTH! So give a suggestion and it might happen!

Also I'm working on the longest, most epic and sex filled ToD to ever be on . I'm also working on a crossover between Kane Chronicles and Norse Gods, and possibly the Sex Adventures of Aphrodite. So tell me what you want to see, and bye!


	3. Chappie 3- HYLLA!

Percy sat on his bed, fapping away to a porno magazine. The slappity slaps could be heard throughout the camp, though the guilty could not be found. The campers would not bother to check the hero of Olympus's cabin, for surely _PERCY JACKSON _would not be doing a dirty deed such as that, would he? Oh he WOULD. And he WAS. He was ripping away at that member, pre-cum liquid flying everywhere.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh-uh-AHHHHHHH!" Percy moaned as he spurted his load everywhere. Jizz dribbled down his member and he fell back onto his bed. His big 9 ½ inch cock hung in the air, cum glistening on the tip of his dick. He picked up his magazine and drooled at the sight of the naked models. Suddenly the magazine was ripped out of his hand, and his hands were suddenly tied against the bed posts. He tried to kick, but his ankles were tied too.

"Disgraceful, this magazine. Women throwing their dignity out the window, dressing naked for men and their cameras? I am disgusted." A young women said. She came into view and saw a girl, 18 or so, hovering above him.

"Masturbating to this 'Kate Upton'? Really Perseus?"

"Hylla."

"The one and the only." Hylla said, putting on a devilish smile.


	4. Chappie 4- Dirty dirty Hylla!

Percy sat on his bed, fapping away to a porno magazine. The slappity slaps could be heard throughout the camp, though the guilty could not be found. The campers would not bother to check the hero of Olympus's cabin, for surely _PERCY JACKSON _would not be doing a dirty deed such as that, would he? Oh he WOULD. And he WAS. He was ripping away at that member, pre-cum liquid flying everywhere.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh-uh-AHHHHHHH!" Percy moaned as he spurted his load everywhere. Jizz dribbled down his member and he fell back onto his bed. His big 9 ½ inch cock hung in the air, cum glistening on the tip of his dick. He picked up his magazine and drooled at the sight of the naked models. Suddenly the magazine was ripped out of his hand, and his hands were suddenly tied against the bed posts. He tried to kick, but his ankles were tied too.

"Disgraceful, this magazine. Women throwing their dignity out the window, dressing naked for men and their cameras? I am disgusted." A young women said. She came into view and saw a girl, 18 or so, hovering above him.

"Masturbating to this 'Kate Upton'? Really Perseus?"

"Hylla."

"The one and the only." Hylla said, putting on a devilish smile.


End file.
